Big Time Date
by Snakemaster11
Summary: Kendall and James realize they like each other and decide to do something about it. Logan works up courage to ask Dak Zevon out.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Date**

 **Author's Notice to the Readers: Hi everyone! This is a new story. It focuses on Kendall and James of Big Time Rush, as they discover they both have feelings for one another. Meanwhile, Logan works up the courage to ask out Dak Zevon. Enjoy!**

 **Monday October 1**

 **James's POV:**

It is Monday morning and I just woke up. I turn my head to the left to my alarm clock on the bedside table and notice it's 6 am. My alarm doesn't go off until 8 am. I sit up on my elbows and look to the right where Kendall is in his bed sound asleep. Gosh I love that blonde.

My name is James David Diamond. I am eighteen years old and a senior in high school. I am originally from Duluth, Minnesota as well as Kendall and our other two best friends; Carlos Garcia Jr and Logan Mitchell. We are all living in an apartment in the hotel Palm Woods in downtown Los Angeles, California with Kendall's mom; Jennifer Knight and his sister Katie Knight.

What are we doing in L.A. you ask? Good question! Kendall and I recorded a video about three years ago of him singing. It caught the attention of recording producer Gustavo Rocque of Rocque Records in L.A. He only wanted to recruit Kendall, until we all decided either he takes the four of us or none of us. Before you knew it; Logan, Carlos and myself all won over Gustavo and we all packed and made our way out here.

Oh, and one more thing… Kendall, Logan and myself are all gay and out. Logan or Loges as we call him has a crush on Dak Zevon who lives in apartment 4J which is exactly two floors above us. He is the step brother of Loges ex-girlfriend (long story) Camille Roberts. I have eyes on Kendall and Kendall says he doesn't have a crush on anyone, so I don't know. Carlos is in a long-time relationship with Lucy Stone who lives two doors down in apartment 2H. In fact, Carlos just proposed to Lucy last week, so they have been wedding planning and when they are not, Carlos is working with Bitters and mama Knight on renovating a house down the street from the Palm Woods for them to live in. It's almost done too. That means in about a few days, Logan will get his own room since him and Carlos share.

I look over at the alarm clock and realize I've been in thought for twenty minutes. I still have one hour and forty minutes before my alarm goes off. Kendall has his own alarm and sets it for 7:30.

I decide to jack off a little bit. I kick off the blankets to the bottom of the bed and take off my boxers. I begin stroking my dick. My dick is average I would say. About 4 inches flaccid and 6 inches erect. I am uncircumcised, and I have a decent size mushroom shaped head. My balls are big and are close to my dick. I don't have no body hair anywhere except the top of my head.

I begin stroking my cock and fondling my balls. I'm thinking about Kendall and what it would be like to have him sucking my dick then I can eat his ass and fuck him. I come to my climax quickly and cum all over my stomach and chest. I gather it with my left hand and eat it all. I hear Kendall moving in his bed. I decide to get up, make my bed and get my clothes ready.

"Good morning, dude." I turn around to face Kendall who's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sits up on his elbows. He blushes then looks away. I realize I'm completely naked but instead of being embarrassed, I smirk.

I walk over to his bed with my cock swinging back and forth. I stand next to him on the left side of his bed and he looks at my cock like he wants to devour it. Weird.

I ruffle his hair, grab my towel and clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later, I head Kendall knock on the bathroom door then open it.

"Hey, may I come in and use the restroom James?" He asks.

I shout over the noise of the water, "sure" and he comes in, closes the door, uses the restroom, washes his hands and brushes his teeth. He opens the door and exits. I decide to rub one out in the shower. I finish, turn off the shower, dry off and get dressed.

"About time dude! Jesus you take forever!" Kendall exclaims. I notice his bed is made, he has his clothes out for the day and he is in nothing but a towel that's hanging dangerously low on his slim hips.

"Sorry." I say blushing well looking at the clock. 8:10 am. I guess he turned off my alarm for me. "I didn't want to get out" I said bashfully while walking to my bedside table to grab my wallet and phone.

"Lol, I bet." He chuckles and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I put on my shoes and head out into the hallway. I notice that Logan's and Carlos's door is opened. I peek in and notice all of Carlos's stuff is gone and Logan is nowhere to be seen. I head downstairs taking the slide and Katie greets me.

"Good morning James." She smiles and waves. I smile and wave back. "Mom, Logan and Carlos took all of Carlos's stuff to his new house. I guess they finished it yesterday. Mom said she will take Logan and Carlos to school since they will be late, and you and Kendall will have to drive yourselves. Jo is volunteering to take me to school today." I nod my head and sit down to eat the bowl of cereal I've been making while she was talking.

A few moments later, Katie leaves saying Jo is waiting downstairs in the lobby for her. Kendall comes out right after. "Where is everyone?" He asks confused.

"Katie just left to school. Jo volunteered to take her today. Your mom and Carlos finished the house yesterday, so they are with Logan setting everything up. I don't know if you noticed, but all of Carlos's stuff is gone." He nods his head and sits down to eat.

"Yeah. Now Logie has his own room lol." He laughs which sounds beautiful. We eat in silence and head out to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Date**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone. Here is chapter two of** _ **Big Time Date.**_ **In this chapter, we hear it mostly from Kendall's point of view, although Logan might make an appearance as well. They're at school.**

 **Kendall's POV:**

It is Monday October 1, and James, Logan and I are all in class. We go to the Palm Woods High School at the Palm Woods Hotel in Los Angeles, California. Currently we are in our first class which is United States History. Logan is telling us about what he overheard his ex-Camille talking to Jo about Dak.

"I'm just saying guys." He begins. "If what Camille told Jo is true, which is that Dak is gay, then I might totally have a chance with him." James and I roll our eyes just as Carlos walks in and sits down.

"Loges, your man crush every day is about to walk in." Logan groans and puts his head down.

"Logie." I say. He looks up. "You have got to ask Dak out. Gather the nerve. Even if you ask to go to the Library after school or something." He nods his head and blushes when Dak Zevon walks in.

"Alright class." Begins Mrs. Smith. "Today we are beginning our third project of the semester. This project will involve you working with a partner that I already assigned you, and you two will be researching a specific president and doing a 500-word report on him. I'm handing out the project handouts now. Once I call together all the pairs, you guys can join and look over the handout together. In the meantime, I will be grading your homework assignments from last night. If you have not turned them in, bring them to the basket now." She turns to her desk and grabs a clipboard.

"Please don't be Dak, please don't be Dak" I head Logan mumbling next to me. James, Carlos and I just roll our eyes as we see Mrs. Smith walk to the whiteboard and begin writing down pairs.

Alexis and Derek – Team George Washington

Vicente and Manny – Team Thomas Jefferson

Deborah and Madeline – Team Barack Obama

Kendall and James – Team John Q. Adams

Carlos and Damien – Team Abraham Lincoln

Dak and Logan – Team Andrew Jackson

Besides me, I hear and see Logan bang his head on his desk. Carlos gets up and goes to Damien and James pats Loges on the back before going to the back of the room to save us a seat. I get up. Rub Logan's shoulder before going back to join James. As I pass Logan, I see Dak approaching and sitting in my seat.

 **Logan's POV:**

Ugh! Why do I have to work with Dak Joseph Zevon! He's the hottest guy in all of Palm Woods and I Logan Mitchell have the biggest crush on said hottie. I am doomed!

"Hey Logan." Says Dak as he sits down next to me in Kendall's seat.

"Uh h. hi Dak". Damn I sound like a dork. Great. He smiles and chuckles. Ah! My heart just melted.

"So, team Andrew Jackson huh? I know some things about him, but why don't we go to my apartment after school?" Never has "instant boner" applied to my life before today. I smiled and replied.

"Uh sure. Yeah that's fine." He smiles, and we begin looking over the handout.

"So. Logan. I know you're gay, but I know you have a crush on me too."

My heart just stopped, and my stomach rose up to my throat. My eyes widen and I nervously swallow.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm gay too buddy and I would really like to get to know you." He puts his right hand on my left shoulder. I blush and nod my head.

"Yeah. Yeah me too" I nervously get out. Dak chuckles and asks for us to exchange phone numbers. He says he's going to send a follow request on Facebook and Instagram. I get on Instagram first and accept it then go to Facebook and do the same thing. He just smiles the whole time. We go back to looking at the handout.

 **Kendall's POV:**

Well it looks like Logan and Dak are hitting it off. That's good. Meanwhile, James is resting his hand on my left thigh just above my knee and I have the biggest boner ever. We're both gay and I have a crush on James, but James doesn't know it.

"So, I think we should do more research on our President when we get home. I'm sure Katie can help us too." James says. He puts down his pen and looks up at me. I slowly feel his right hand move and touch my dick. I gasp, and he smirks before putting his hand back on the desk. Damn him and his teasing.

"I know nothing about John Q. Adams other than he is John Adams son." I say while blushing. I look around and quickly grab James' cock and balls making him gasp. He asks Mrs. Smith for a bathroom pass and he leaves but not before glaring at me. I touch my own dick and balls when I realize James is going to go cum in the bathroom.

I'm sitting looking over the graded homework Mrs. Smith handed me when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and on the screen is a picture message from James. I open it up right when James sits down next to me. I open it and on the screen is a picture of his cock with a bunch of cum on his right hand. I move down and massage my own dick and James smirks before going up to Mrs. Smith to get his homework.


End file.
